the_walking_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
'Owen '''is one of the main antagonists of The Walking Life. He is the leader of the Wolves. Personality Owen is a cunning, greedy, violent, sadistic and dangerous person who cares nothing other than himself and is a remorseless, cold-blooded murderer. He is also a sly and calm talker and possesses a very manipulative personality. Owen views mercy as a weakness and also has little to no fear of death. He is highly intelligent, as shown by his ability to design and build complex death traps in order to trap and kill others and his trivial knowledge of the history of wolves. Owen is also fearless and brave. Biography Early Life As a teenager, Owen enjoyed going to the movies and playing video games as well as being an imaginative inventor who used his intelligence to invent many things and his goal was to become a hardworking, successful inventor in the future. However one night in his home, a serial killer broke into Owen's home and murdered his mother, father, grandmother, sister and brother, leading Owen to go into a psychopathic rage and kill the serial killer by stabbing him and finally crushing his head with a table. The police arrived on the scene and questioned Owen on the event, but Owen remained silent due to becoming mentally unstable after the incident. Owen fled from the scene and the police attempted to stop him, however Owen hid from society and decided to break into a family house and murder everyone inside, then hid the bodies in a fridge after cutting them into pieces and used the house as his new hideout. Owen also built many deadly traps and set up lethal "games" in the house which he planned for his victims as well as becoming a serial killer himself, taking his anger out on society as he blamed them for not keeping the serial killer from killing his family. Owen eventually managed to assemble a group of about 30 psychopathic murderers known as the Wolves. At some point, he carved a "W" in his forehead, in accordance with his philosophy that humanity descended from wolves. He and his gang found enjoyment in extreme violence by breaking into homes to slaughter families and raiding camps to steal food, drinks, weapons, money and other supplies. Owen stationed his Wolves at Del Arno's Foods, where he and his gang scavenged the surrounding area for supplies and other people. Owen's gang also set up traps in the area for unsuspecting people and then used their corpses as part of their collection kept in their base. The Wolves also attacked Shirewilt Estates and slaughtered everyone in order to steal their belongings and anything else to use as weapons. His gang also attacked a small camp in the woods in which they slaughtered and disemboweled it's residents. Attacking Alexandria War with the Law and Morgan Death Killed Victims #'Unnamed Serial Killer: '''Head crushed with a table. Relationships Morgan Jones Denise Cloyd Quotes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Wolves